Techniques for detecting an event in the real world and for processing sampled data output from an image sensor are in widespread use.
For example, the image of an object moving in front of a stationary predetermined background, taken by a video camera, suffers from a motion blur when the motion speed of the object is relatively fast.
When an object is moving in front of a stationary background, motion blur occurs due to not only the mixture of the image of the moving object itself but also due to the mixture of the background image and the image of the moving object. The detection of the mixed state of the background image and the image of the moving object has been conventionally unthinkable.